cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FerrigoProsstang/Satine Government in Shortage of Food and Goods - Ministerial with Locals and Galactic Corporations (24 BBY)
In 24 BBY, the New Mandalorian government under Duchess Satine Kryze is suffering a number of setbacks. Agricultural production in climate-controlled facilities has been catastrophically impacted by bacterial infections of seeds and starts for many of the foods typically part of the urban-dwelling Mandalorian diet. As well, Mandalorian manufacturing of textiles and other consumer goods has been lagging, with supply chain difficulties and cost increases associated with piracy and Trade Federation responses to same. The rumors of a black market have been on the rise, as well as the possible involvement of corporate spies or local terrorist cells in sabotaging Mandalorian food production. A ministerial meeting is called by Satine to introduce Mandalorian business people to galactic corporate interests that a few of her key ministers believe are needed to supplement or replace the weak links in the current food and consumer goods markets. At this meeting too, Ferrigo Prosstang, a friend of and unofficial advisor to Satine, meets Alexzandria Grayson for the first time. Characters in Scene: NOTE: NO WEAPONS aside from Royal Mando Guards...maybe even they will do without...just standing in place for context...might use upside down lights for placement in their hands. Duchess Satine Kryze (Juno Darkwelder, Suzzy Spaceblast, (Holly Talon), full Satine regalia) Alexzandria Grayson, Director of Public Relations and Negotiations, Grayson Galactic Enterprises (herself in business dress) Syral Barken, Grayson Galactic Relief Foundation Director (clone, tan skin, thick standard black hair, standard goatee (regular humans cant shave for a goatee(!), business outfit) Zak Reddel, Grayson Galactic Relief ''' (human, tan skin, long black dred hair, business outfit) '''Ferrigo Prosstang, CEO, Prosstang Industries (himself in business outfit Papanoida, plus black posse hat) Jannigo Prosstang, CFO, Prosstang Industries (present or outside of scene, business attire) Kor'lek Ur'mogg, Clan Prosstang Agricultural Policy Liaison '''(present or outside of scene, business attire) '''Gela Tre'vhek, Assistant to CEO, Prosstang Industries (can add, but beskar'gam will need covering/editing out, business attire) Sanya Tagge (human, long red hair, business dress - perhaps even something more noble) TaggeCo Attorney (human male, short hair, business outfit) Baktoid Armor Workshop Rep ( business outfit) MandalMotors Rep (business outfit) Royal Mandalorian Guards (2 to 4) (RocketFett Bloodnight, maybe Ferrigo?? - use camera angles in build mode to isolate two guards at a time) Prime Minister Almec (Rebel Epicbuilder, gray short short hair...Kharrus robe outfit - see images below) Mandalorian Ministers (4 to 8 total: at least 1 woman , 3 men, dressed in light colors business wear - see images below) MeetingSet_EmergencyReliefAid_001.png|Throne Room, New Mandalorian Palace, Sundari (24 BBY) MeetingSet_EmergencyReliefAid_002.png|Throne Room, New Mandalorian Palace, Sundari (24 BBY) MeetingSet_EmergencyReliefAid_Places.png|Throne Room, New Mandalorian Palace, Sundari (24 BBY) - Places for Cast MeetingSet_EmergencyReliefAid_003.png|Throne Room, New Mandalorian Palace, Sundari (24 BBY) MeetingSet_EmergencyReliefAid_005.png|Throne Room, New Mandalorian Palace, Sundari (24 BBY) New_Mandalorian_ministry_council.png|Meeting of New Mandalorian Ministers, with Naboo Senator Amidala and Prime Minister Almec standing in foreground Almec_Guard1_Satine_001.png|New Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze and Prime Minister Almec welcome attendees of the Emergency Relief Aid Ministerial, 24 BBY Almec_Guards123_002.png|New Mandalorian Throne (24 BBY) Category:Blog posts